


Dirty Little Secret

by lightless_star



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Kpop-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Shonen-ai, YunJae
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orang lain tak perlu tau. Hanya Jaejoong dan Yunho. Itu saja cukup. : YunJae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Pemuda manis berambut hitam itu masih duduk diteras rumahnya daritadi. Terus melihat kedepan, menunggu seseorang yang sangat ia nanti. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepan pagar rumahnya. Seulas senyum manis mengembang diwajah pria tadi. Orang yang dinantinya sudah tiba.   
Seorang pria tinggi bermata sipit keluar dari mobil itu dan melambai padanya. Ia membukakan pagar dan meraih tangan pemuda tadi, mengajaknya masuk. Masih dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya.   
“Yunnie, kenapa lama sekali?” tanya Jaejoong----pemuda manis tadi---sambil memeluk pria didepannya. Yang dipeluk hanya diam, tidak membalas.   
Yunho merasakan ada yang bergetar di saku celana jeansnya. Melepaskan pelukannya, Ia merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel hitamnya lalu melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphone. Wajahnya berubah kesal.   
“Siapa?” tanya Jaejoong penasaran melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat kesal.   
“Halo? Ahra?” sapanya pada si penelpon, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Senyum di wajah Jaejoong luntur seketika. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sadar kalau ia hanya... Nomor dua.  
“Yunho-ah! Bisa temani aku jalan-jalan hari ini tidak?” ucap seorang wanita di line seberang manja.   
“Maaf, tapi aku ada janji dengan temanku,” ucap Yunho. Nada suaranya lembut, tapi wajahnya tetap kesal.   
“Ayolaaah~ masa kau tidak mau menemaniku?”  
“Tapi tidak enak kan kalau aku tiba-tiba pergi saja?”   
“Yunho-ah kau-----“  
Belum selesai wanita itu berbicara, Yunho memutus sambungan telepon. Ia melepas baterai ponselnya, agar tidak ada yang bisa menghubunginya dan menganggu waktunya dengan Jaejoong.   
Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa kesal dengan nama yang disebut Yunho saat menjawab telepon tadi. Yunho menatapnya lembut lalu mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Pemuda didepannya menegakkan kepala dan mencoba menatap Yunho.  
“Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Jaejoong-ah. Wanita itu selalu meneleponku tiap jam. Bikin repot,” ucap Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum tanpa membalas ucapan Yunho.   
Ia tak perlu khawatir karena tunangan Yunho yang dipilihkan orangtuanya itu menelepon Yunho-nya tiap jam atau jadwal pertemuan mereka hanya seminggu sekali seperti hari ini.   
Ia yakin, Yunho menyayanginya. Dan ia rasa, orang lain tak perlu tau. Hanya Jaejoong dan Yunho. Itu saja cukup.   
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> background music mode author: Maroon5- Secret   
> judul dipinjam dari lagu All-american reject, Dirty Little Secret
> 
> drabble lagi. ini ditulis waktu selesai belajar untuk hari ujian terakhir. Matematika! oh i'm gonna fail =___= /ngenes
> 
> maaf kalo udah pendek, ga jelas pula. mind to read and leave comment?  
> thanks
> 
> sign,   
> schneeflocke


End file.
